To Start Anew, You Destroy the Old
by Name C.H.A.O.S
Summary: Perseus lost what was most precious to him: Annabeth. The gods never did show up at the last battle against the Giants, and all Percy wanted was answers. Now, he will tear down Olympus brick by brick and rebuild it the way it should be. And he will do it at any cost. Suck at summaries, but story is better than summary sounds. PercyxHarem, PercyxC.C.? Don' know.
1. To Start Anew

**Author's note: So, I haven't had any interesting ideas for past things I have read or watched, but then this appeared! Hopefully this will be an interesting one to you guys, since it's barely done, though there are a few authors out there working on this. But, here it is! Enjoy! -Name C.H.A.O.S.**

**Perseus Rules; Chapter 1: The Contract**

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus's voice boomed in the Olympian throne room.

Yes, the Second Giant War has ended, but everything came with a price. Those same words Annabeth said with her dying breath when Gration killed her. The million dollar question was, where were the Olympians when we needed them?!

"Perseus?" Perseus's thoughts were interrupted by Zeus calling him out once again. Sighing, he walked toward Zeus and forcefully kneeled in front of him.

"For your acts in defeating the Giants, we the Council agree to reward you with immortality.", Zeus offered, or more like ordered. Didn't Zeus learn that he didn't want that the first time?

"No."

That one response made the Council and the demigods watching gasp. The Hero of Olympus once again denying immortality.

"What?!", Zeus bellowed, "I tolerate it once, but not again!"

"I only wish one thing, _Lord Zeus._", Percy said, gritting his teeth.

"And what is that?", Zeus fumed.

"Where WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU TO FIGHT THE GIANTS!? THE ONLY TIME YOU ALL CAME WAS AT THE LAST MINUTE TO CLAIM YOUR FUCKING GLORY!", Percy yelled angrily, much to the demigods' surprise.

"YOU DARE QUESTION US? WE SAVED YOUR PUNY LITTLE ASSES-"

"MORE LIKE WE SOFTENED UP THE MEAT BEFORE YOU CHEWED IT!", Percy retorted angrily.

"YOU DARE?", Zeus yelled, "TREASON!" With that, Zeus stood up and summoned the master bolt, readying it at Perseus.

"Brother, no!" Poseidon was shocked at Perseus, and because of that he didn't react on time.

Time seemed to slow down. Zeus threw the master bolt, but it came excruciatingly slow. _So this is how I'll die?_, Percy thought randomly.

"Don't kill him!" Suddenly, a demigod girl about the age of 15 ran and launched herself in front of Percy, surprising everyone. The room was suddenly covered in a blinding white light, and everyone had to cover their eyes, unless they wanted to stay permanently blind.

(**Percy POV**)

The light slowly died out, and I looked down to where the girl should've landed. She was there and I recognized her as C.C., daughter of Hecate. (a/n, This is a cover for C.C., since like she said, she traveled a lot and she is called witch by Lelouch in Code Geass, soo...)

I immediately went to her side, grabbing her hand in the process to see if she had a pulse. Suddenly, it seemed she grabbed my wrist, and my vision tunneled.

"_You don't want it to end like this, don't you?", a voice asked. I realized it was her, C.C.'s voice._

_ "I thought you died!", I managed to say, but she merely chuckled._

_ "You have the strenght and will to live on. I propose this contract. If you accept it, you will be able to save your loved ones in the future. And yet, this power that comes with the contract will bring you solitude. Do you accept?", C.C. asked._

_ Suddenly, I saw Zeus with a smug look, me fighting Kronos, and worst of all, Annabeth dying in my arms._

_ My right hand turning into a fist, I say, "I accept!"_

* * *

Suddenly, I was back again. I realized the 'vision' lasted a mere second. Looking down, I saw C.C. never grabbed my wrist. She was still lying in her pool of blood.

"Well, she sacrifices herself to let you live. Well, she only bought you a few seconds, Jackson. Time to die!", Zeus shouted and raised is master bolt once again.

On impulse, I chuckled. The demigods and the Council themselves were once again astonished by the great Percy Jackson.

"Are you so afraid that you find your death a laughing matter to the point of your insanity?", Zeus asked, infuriated at my display.

"No, but I have a question Zeus.", I said as I brush my hair from across my eyes,"How should I live, as the Savior of Olympus who hates Olympus itself?"

"What are you implying?", Athena asked, still shocked at my actions.

"What Zeus, why can't you kill me now while I talk? Is it because you know you can keep me just in case to save your godly asses again?", I responded at a furious Zeus.

The Council, except Poseidon, Hestia, Hades (whom was invited), Hermes, Demeter, and Hephaestus, surged forward and drew their weapons, getting ready to defend their father.

The demigods were about to do the same, but I raised my hand. They stopped, clearly confused at why I would tell them why.

"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, command you, Zeus, to bow down to me and be my slave!" Suddenly, my left I had a bird signal, and it went to Zeus, who's eyes were then ringed with red.

"You dare, insolent boy!", Artemis said as she readied her bow to fire at me.

The following words shocked Olympus to the very foundation.

"Yes, your majesty!" Zeus then lowered the master bolt, walked to me, and _kneeled_ before me.

* * *

**Well, hoped you liked it! This is a project I'll be trying to stick to, and I'll update when I have the time. Cya!**

**\- Name C.H.A.O.S.**


	2. Ying-Yang

"Yes, your majesty!" Zeus then lowered the master bolt, walked to me, and kneeled before me.

It was so silent on Olympus you could here a pin drop. Or rather, the gear of a machine falling from Leo's hands, who hastily picked it up. Nobody could say anything as Zeus bowed down to Perseus, and Percy 'confidently' strode to him. During this time frame, the body of a certain witch was dragged away from the room by a certain warlock...

Perseus whispered in Zeus's ear, "You are going to let me escape. After that, you will not remember what happened. The Geass I used on you will remain dormant until I call for you. Understood?" Zeus gave a single obedient nod. "Good."

Percy then started to walk out of the throne room like if nothing happened.

Ares immediately blocked Percy's path. "Where do you think you're going, pu-" **Woosh!** "Agh!"

Ares fell on one knee as he felt the pain from the MASTER Bolt. Everyone turned to Zeus, who was brandishing another lightning bolt."If you get in Perseus's way, I shall personally fry you until you fade.", Zeus said, daring anybody to come forward. Suddenly, he clutched his head and moaned in agony. As quickly as it started, it ended. Zeus looked at the crowd, blinking the dancing spots from his eyes.

"Why so quiet? Anyway let's continue with the award ceremony. I believe Perseus was next?" The crowd said nothing as the king of the gods wondered if something happened to them. Either way, Percy was nowhere to be found...

* * *

**Percy** was riding the elevator with a cloaked man and...C.C.?!

"C.C., is that you?", Percy asked, astonished that the daughter of Hecate could survive the Master Bolt.

"Yes, Percy it's me.", C.C. monotonously said, tired of answering over and over if she's alive during her lifetime.

"How did you survive?! That the thing is enough to level a city!", Percy cried out, and C.C. merely chuckled.

"I've seen worse, child.", C.C. said bluntly. She was by Le-er, Zero's side when she saw 35 million people get killed by the F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb.

Percy was curious and unamused at the same time. First of all, she survived the Master Bolt. Second of all, she talks to him as if she were older. Lastly, she says she 'has seen worse'. What could be more damaging than the weapon of the king of the gods? What's next, the mysterious cloaked figure is her boyfriend?!

"C.C.," the cloaked man's voice rumbled startling Percy,"I think we need to tell him of what he _could become_."

The cloaked man turned to Percy. Violet eyes with bird-like signals met sea-green ones. Wait, BIRD SIGNALS!?

"I command you Perseus Jackson, to bring justice without boundary, to make a place where there is no violence, no famine, no poverty, and no destruction. I command you to make this world a better place, to defeat evil, and to create this world in your lifetime.", the cloaked man offered, "This is something you can decide from your own free will. If you refuse, you will forget that we were here and continue your path on your own. However, if you do accept you shall become a great figure that will inspire peace and hope. Which do you choose, hero?"

Percy's eyes were ringed with red. _Should I accept this and help the world? But what about my friends at camp? How can I be so selfish...?_

Percy made his choice.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?" Zeus could not believe his own ears. The demigod made him, the king of gods, a mere servant?!

"Artemis! Rally your hunters, and tell them to bring Perseus Jackson either dead or alive!" At once, Artemis left, but she wondered what happened to the noble boy she once knew.

The council was then adjourned and the ceremony was cancelled. The demigods were being transported by Apollo to Camp-Half Blood.

The remaining seven demigods were thinking the same thing about their fellow hero. _Percy, what happened to you?_

* * *

Dramatically pointing his finger at the man, Percy declared, "I, Perseus Jackson, accept your terms only if you help me with my geass!"

The man immediately pulled off his cloak to reveal a white, elegant suit that had a flowing white cape on the right side. Gold lacing lined the rims and cuffs of the outfit, and a hat with a red jewel in its center was on top of the man's head.

"As you wish, and here is your help.", the man said, speaking like an emperor.

Suddenly, the red ringed around Percy's left eye turned into an immense blue, and he doubled over in pain, gasping at the sudden change.

"What the hell did you do to me!?", Percy half-screamed, half-cried in pain.

"You wanted help, and there it is.", the man responded.

The pain dulled, but Percy's eye was still adjusting to his surroundings.

C.C. gasped. "You gave him-" "Yes, I gave him a gift that I have given to no other. I gave him... THE GEASS-CANCELLER!"

Percy now could see everything and felt power conflicting inside of hi, ready to tear him apart. Yet, the powers were balanced, and he felt at ease. Deciding to activate his geass, his left eye turned to the red-glowing bird signal, but he soon figured out something was wrong with his right eye. C.C. observed Percy with slight fascination, never seeing anything like this in her centuries's worth of life.

Percy, now looking at the reflective railings on the elevator, immediately saw his right eye had a blue-glowing bird signal his right eye had, except it was upside down.

"What is this?", Percy asked, freaked out about his latest geass.

"This, Perseus, is the geass-canceller. Just like the name suggests, this will cancel out your geass on the people you use your geass on. So basically-"

"So basically I could use my geass on the again?", Percy interrupted quite eagerly.

The man smiled. Or more like smirked. _Just like seeing a child with a new toy..._

"Something like that. You may use your geass on any person infinitely, but I would rather just make them obey once." The man took off purple lenses off of his violet eyes.

"What are those for?", Percy asked, intrigued at the sight.

"Those are special lenses designed to contain your geass just in case if it goes out of control.", C.C. responded, taking the lenses from the man and putting them in a box.

"How do you know all of this? And if I can, what is your name?", Percy asked, glancing at the man with curiosity.

"I actually once led a life of hard battles in life, both literally and metaphorically. I lost friends and family." A tear started to form as the man remembered a certain pink-headed princess, a fiery red-head, and his friends at the academy.

Suddenly, his expression turned into a very determined one. On instinct, he flung his arm to the right, making his cape flow like there was wind in the elevator.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, and I have come.. to make the world.. ANEW!"

* * *

**Well that wraps up that chapter!**

**Guys, there's one thing I'd like to point out: Can you please drop a review? It's just a small thing to ask, 'cause, I mean there's been _474 Views and only 4_ Reviews?** **Come on, guys I just feel like we could do a little better.**  


**Next chapter's up!**


	3. Why?

It has been a week since the disappearance of Perseus Jackson. It was like if he was removed from the universe itself!

Artemis and her hunters were currently searching the most obvious place Perseus would hide (or where they should've started in the first place": his parent's apartment.

"Thalia, get Phoebe and Cera to circle the building and make sure nothing gets out from behind. Lexi and Kate, follow me." Artemis walked up the apartment stairs and stood in front of the door. _Oh Percy, who could you do this to me? Wait, I meant us. Yeah, definitely us. Us as in us two? Or..._

Deciding to ignore the next few thoughts, she straightened herself and knocked on the door.

Sally Jackson opened the door and was about to say 'How may I help you?', until she saw the little girl with auburn hair. Her face immediately turned into shock.

"Please come in Lady Artemis!" Sally immediately opened the door and let Artemis and the other two girls in.

"Sally, all I need to know is if you know where Percy...is..." Artemis and the two girls immediately drew their bows.

There, sitting in the dinner table, was Percy and a cloaked _boy_ drinking coffee, conversing, and the green-haired girl who supposedly died from the master bolt eating pizza.

That is, until they all noticed Artemis and her hunters.

"Oh, hello there." The man nonchalantly placed down his coffee and continued to chat with Percy.

"Hey! We came to take you back to Olympus, Perseus!" Artemis stalked closer.

Percy lifted his head a bit, and then continued chatting.

The hunter, named Kate, was enraged at the disrespect their goddess was receiving. "We're trying to talk to you! Listen to Lady Artemis or else!"

They ignored her.

An arrow embedded itself into the cloaked boy's head.

C.C. and Percy shrugged and continued chatting.

Artemis huffed. "Alright, we tried to be civil! Now-"

"Now you will obey me!"

The three hunters eyes were ringed with red.

"Yes, your highness!"

Percy sighed. _They were getting annoying! We were going in depth with how geass works and now they shoot Lelouch. Oh right! Their orders..._

"I command you to go back and forget we were here. Report nothing was here and continue your search elsewhere."

"At once!" Soon, they left.

"You could have ordered them to spy for you.", Lelouch said as he dislodged the arrow from his head.

"Lelouch, while you have been here for hundreds of years and attired knowledge, don't forget about your humanity. That is what strives me to live." Percy then picked up the metal suitcase Lelouch concealed and brought."Is this the machine you claim to bring?"

"Well, it's a modified version. Instead of being big and bulky, it's smaller, more compact, and can still defend you the same way the Knightmare frame wedescrbed from where we came from.", C.C. said.

Sally Jackson came into the room with a worried face. "Percy?"

"Hmm?" Percy was still studying the compact machine.

"What is your reason to fight?"

The entire room became silent. C.C. looked on curiously, Lelouch with a smirk remembering when he was asked that, and Sally, who was worried he was fighting for nothing.

"Well, mom, it feels that every time I see a demigod betray us, like Luke, Ethan, and many others, they fight in despair, sorrow, and anger to their godly parents. Every time I battle an enemy demigod, they are tricked, but most fight in despair because they know their parents wouldn't aid them previously only if they were special. I tried to find a way to change it from within" -At this Lelouch frowned, remembering Suzaku- "but it never worked. I requested the gods to claim their children when they're 13. At first, it was going well, but then they stopped. I thought about becoming a god, but I know time will make me rub off and become as worse as they are. So then I realized we needed change. A lot of change. And with this power, I will change it all, and make the world right for those who need a light." Percy finished with a sigh, remembering Luke's desperate face, and remembering Ethan's last words:_ They deserved better_.

Lelouch smiled like the Demon Emperor he was, while C.C. is thinking that she will see history repeat itself.

"Percy." Lelouch sat back down on the couch and took off his cloak. "Have you ever thought how monsters looked like before they were monsters?"

"Well, we were taught that they were either cursed or just came into existence from the evils of the world." Percy thought back at the monster classes he barely passed. Percy almost smiled. Almost.

"Seems legit. What about other Pantheons?"

That surprised Perseus."What do you mean?"

Lelouch sighed. Of course they would hide...

"What he means is other gods, other councils, other beings.", C.C. clarified as she accommodated herself with her brand new cheese-kun. _Must've ordered it..._

Percy shifted. "Well, a few days after the defeat of the giants and the day before the ceremony that would've killed me-"

"But didn't.", C.C. interrupted.

Percy frowned."Anyway, Camp got reports of a giant crocodile that was terrorizing Long Island, and I was sent to investigate and destroy the beast. I caught it by surprise and stuck my sword up its but and-"

"Up its but?", C.C. interrupted yet again.

"Is she always like this?", Percy asked Lelouch, who had an amused face.

"Wow, lowering yourself to talking about the person while they're in the room. Very smart, seawe-" Sally quickly covered C.C.'s mouth.

However, the effect came in and Percy's expression darkened. It was like when Lelouch got angry that he looked like an insane psychotic serial killer. Not good.

The mood immediately dissipated and Percy face was concentrated. It was like if the moment never happened!

However, the other occupants of the room knew it was very real and shivered at Percy's dark side.

"How do you plan on taking down the gods?", C.C. asked tonelessly, though trying to regain her composure._ Note to self: Be very careful when you mess with him. _

Percy then took out a photo and tossed it on the table. "Every plan needs a strategy, and although you are a very good strategist Lelouch..."

Lelouch picked up the photo and grey eyes met violet ones. "You're not going to-"

"Yes we are." Percy interrupted with a glare."Were taking a trip to the Underworld."

* * *

**That sort of clears up the whole "Is Annabeth dead or secretly alive?" question. I enjoy when the people have a voice, so please R&amp;R it sort of motivates most of us writers to keep going with a story. Later!**


End file.
